scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
She Sees Sea Monsters by the Sea Shore
She Sees Sea Monsters by the Sea Shore is the ninth episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise The gang goes on a trip to the islands, where they spend their vacation, until they encounter a sea serpent known as Motoshondu. Synopsis A German family on their holiday are attacked by a large creature called the Motoshondu, which completely destroys their boat. The mystery gang are on their vacation; Shaggy and Scooby, of course, eating their snacks, Fred playing volleyball with himself, Velma digging in the sand, and Daphne surf-boarding. Daphne is met by an islander who is also surfing, who wants her to leave the waters to the locals. Daphne challenges the islander to a surfing race, defeating him just as Motoshondu attacks. Daphne manages to escape, but not without getting a bite mark in her surfboard in the process. Coming to the shore, Velma examines the bite on the surf-board and exclaims that it's bigger than a shark's bite. Although, she denies the fact that their would be a monster in the waters. The German family disagree and say that there is actually a monster lurking in the ocean. They are taken on a helicopter trip by Sharky, a local, where they investigate the ocean. The are then taken by "Crunchy" on his boat, to get a closer look at an odd formation of rocks where boats have been breached over the years. They are abruptly confronted by Motoshondu and crash into the formation of jagged rocks and their boat sinks. They are saved by Sharky in his helicopter. The gang decide to invetigate the island and visit Aqua Land. There, they meet marine biologist Maura Ravenmane, who explains to them about the wildlife in the waters and how she protects the animals and especially turtles. She claims that being on water would make her seasick. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby become friendly with an Orca as they have some lunch. When trying to find "Crunchy", they discover his shack empty, but Velma discovers a life-jacket with the name Charles Granville and Fred finds a large television screen in the back projecting images of fish and sea-life swimming around. They find a dingy is missing and come to the conclusion that he probably went out to confront the monster by himself and would probably be in a lot of danger. So, the gang set out with some high-tech equipment aquired from Maura and set out to find "Crunchy". Velma is keen to point out that she didn't come. Motoshondu appears once again and breaks their boat. The gang are forced to investigate underwater with their gear and equipment, which Shaggy and Scooby are reluctant to do. Underwater, the gang discover a graveyard of wrecked ships, probably brought down by the jagged rocks. Fred hatches a plan using the boat corpses. Because of the monster's size, they are unable to capture it and are forced to head back to the surface. On a large wave, Motoshondu is forcefully beached. When unmasked, the beast turns out to be "Crunchy", or Charles Granville as Velma points out, who'd been controlling a large submarine-like vehicle to help keep the sea-life safe from civilians. Going back to their timeshare villa, just as the gang are ready to start enjoying their vacation, a family of four arrive, ready to move in as it's now their timeshare. The gang are forced to exit. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Sharky Tazo * Professor Maura Ravenmane Villains: * Motoshondu * Crunchy Granville Other characters: * Fritz * Helga * Stephanie * Yvette * Nedley Blake * Sea turtles * Stink Eye * Motoshondu (island spirit) * Becky * Mr. Keenan * Mrs. Keenan * Mr. and Mrs. Keenan's son * Mr. and Mrs. Keenan's daughter Locations * Morakemi Reef * Faja Manu ** Granville Resorts *** Cabanas **** Gang's cabana ** Aqua Land Objects * Shaggy's sunglasses * Scooby's sunglasses * Fishing rod * Lemonade * Sandwich * Pizza Vehicles * Big Blue Mama Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * In this episode, the gang did not wear their normal outfits during the entire episode. For instance, Daphne was barefoot and wearing a bathing suit and sarong for most of the episode, except when she and the gang wore scuba gears. * The Mystery Machine is not in this episode. * Daphne's surfboard has the same deco as the Mystery Machine. * The gang discover an underwater graveyard of ships, which resembles the scene in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, A Clue for Scooby Doo. * The Motoshondu's mechanical innards resemble the inside of the fake Lock Ness Monster controlled by Prof. Fiona Pembrooke in the later released direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the monster snaps Fred's lasso and he and Velma fall into the sea, Daphne comes to them on her jetski and she is shown to be in full scuba gear. But when the shot changes and the camera switches to above, all of her scuba gear is gone; including her flippers. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma is given her goggles back by the monster, after a sea turtle knocked them off. How can she put her goggles back on underwater? There would just be water in them and would be the same as opening her eyes underwater. * Velma is able to locate things near her without her glasses before diving, despite not being able to tell the difference between Scooby and Motoshondu underwater after her goggles were knocked off by the sea turtle. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 3 - Halloween Boos & Clues VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 10, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 3 - Halloween Boos & Clues DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 10, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Sea Monsters DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 6, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Surf's Up, Scooby-Doo! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 5, 2015. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes